Shadows
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un accidente te quita todo lo que tienes y te deja rodeado en sombras y penunbra? ¿Podrá lo más importante para tí salvarte de ese abismo e intentar contruir sueños sobre arena? [YamixYuugi] CAP 3 POR FIN!
1. El Accidente

"Shadows"

**N/A YAAAAAY!! Por fin me animé a sacar un fic de esta pareja o Es que simplemente no le buscaba un buen trama para estos dos… pero por fin un sueño (como siempre) me iluminó y decidí hacerlo non Aunque sé que es un tema un poco trillado pero espero que os guste n-nU**

**WARNINGS****!! Este fic contiene Yaoi, aunque nada fuerte =P**

**DISCLAIMER****! (Hay una luz iluminando un pedazo de la tarima, a los lados sólo hay oscuridad. No se ve nada pero se pueden escuchar ruidos, voces, gritos, forcejeos, riñas, amenazas fuera de la luz) NO VOY A SALIR!!! (se escucha el ruido de un golpe y luego sale a la luz de una patada The Winged Dragon of Ra en su versión humana y se va de bruces al suelo. Luego se levanta, se acomoda la ropa, se pasa una mano por su largo y lacio cabello negro y hace un movimiento de amenaza a alguien en la oscuridad) Ejem, bueno, YuGiOh no es, ni será, de Noriko Sakuma [gracias a todos los cielos] Y no gana nada con este fic, así que nada de demandas por favor -.-U (sonríe forzadamente luego sale aporreando los pies) %$#& Yo me largo! -**

**DEDICATORIA!!**** Dedico este fic a mi amigocha RADFEL!!!! Sé que te gusta esta pareja y siempre he querido hacer un fic para dedicarte n.n Espero que te guste n-n**

**"Hablando"**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Aquel día era una soleada mañana. Inicio de vacaciones para ser exactos.

Muchas personas tenían planes para pasarla en esos tiempo. Algunos se iban de viaje, invitaban a sus parientes lejanos a casa, o simplemente se la pasaban descansando en la comodidad de su hogar.

Unas de las personas con planes para las vacaciones eran la familia Motou. Tenían un par de vacantes en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de todo Japón, ubicado justo en la ciudad más espiritual del lugar, Kyoto.

Sugoroku Motou había ganado ese par de reservaciones en una de las convenciones de Duelo de Monstruos a las que tanto asistía, y pensó que sería lo mejor que su nieto y el antiguo faraón egipcio del rompecabezas lo aprovechasen.

Vaya que esos dos se merecían unas largas vacaciones después de todos los sucesos que habían pasado desde que su nieto logró armar el Rompecabezas del Milenio y no habían tenido chance de descansar en ningún momento. Una batalla tras otra, maniáticos que querían destruir al faraón y aprovecharse de su poder, y bueno…

Y justo en esa mañana Sugoroku había llamado a un taxi para que los llevase a la estación del tren en camino a Kyoto. Se encontraban en la estrada de la tienda de juegos y un par de maletas en el suelo.

"¿Estás seguro de esto abuelito? Digo, tú también te mereces unas vacaciones y eso y pues…" comenzó de nuevo Yuugi con sus líneas del por qué debería ir su abuelito y no él.

"Jojojo estoy bien Yuugi!! Además que tengo que atender la tienda y puede que me llamen a alguna otra convención! Uno nunca sabe!" dijo Sugoroku alegremente.

"Pero, ¿Podrás sólo? Ya sabes, no me convence…"

"Si, tu no te preocupes Yuugi, además, tus amigos Joey y Tristan prometieron venir a ayudarme con la tienda"

"Pero…"

"Oh vamos aibou!" se escuchó la voz de Yami saliendo de la casa "Debes relajarte, el abuelo dice que estará bien y no será tan malo estar en aquel lugar" terminó con una sonrisa.

"Si Yuugi! Además yo ya estoy viejo y ya no estoy para esas cosas… ustedes son jóvenes que tienen mucho potencial para aprovechar el paquete mejor que nadie jojojo!! e0e" comentó riendo mientras ambos chicos se sonrojaban ligeramente. Yuugi sonrió.

"Tal vez tengan razón"

En eso un coche se estacionó frente a ellos, el cual no era otro que el taxi que habían pedido. Yami ayudó a subir las maletas mientras Yuugi se despedía de su abuelito.

"Cuídate mucho abuelito, eh?"

"Yo siempre me cuido hijo n0n!! Ustedes también cuídense!" le dio un ligero abrazo a su nieto "Bueno, pero ya apúrense que si no el tren los va a dejar!"

Yuugi asintió y fue el primero en subir al taxi. Yami le hizo una señal de despedida a Surogoku y también subió al taxi. Pronto el coche se alejó desapareciendo al doblar una esquina.

El abuelo suspiró y se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la tienda. Era bueno que ambos chicos ocuparan su vacante en el hotel, en verdad lo merecían. Sin embargo, justo cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada de dio un terrible escalofrío que le recorrió la espina vertebral de golpe.

De detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos y se llevó una mano al pecho del susto que se había llevado. ¿Acaso sería un mal presagio?

------

Las personas, los árboles y las casas pasaban rápidamente a través de las ventanas del auto. Quizás demasiado rápidas considerando que se encontraban manejando en la ciudad… pero siendo tan temprano como era y en día de vacaciones no era de sorprenderse que estuvieran tan desiertas las calles.

Yami suspiró mientras miraba sin prestar atención los 'paisajes'. Su mejilla reposaba suavemente sobre una de sus manos.

El camino hasta la estación era algo larga, debía admitirlo. No menos de media hora de viaje para llegar a ella. Suspiró nuevamente.

En realidad eso era lo último por lo que se preocuparía. En esos momentos una ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día todos los días (por no decir siempre). Y esa cosa tenía nombre y apellido y estaba sentado a su lado justo en esos momentos.

Yuugi también miraba por la ventana, y, aunque seguramente había sido alguna alucinación suya, el pequeño evitaba su mirada. De vez en cuando Yuugi volteaba a verle, pero en cuanto el giraba su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos, este rehuía de inmediato y volteaba a ver hacia otro lado.

Ahora sí se sentía como un inútil.

Pero, para cualquiera que lo viera ¿cuál era el gran problema que había allí? Simple, no era el hecho que lo evitara o eso, si no el hecho de que él había estado enamorado de su pequeño hikari desde… bueno… ya ni lo recordaba, quizás había sido desde que el pequeño armó el rompecabezas del milenio.

Claro, al principio no sabía que era eso, siempre pensó que se trataba de una especie de agradecimiento que sentía hacia él pro haberlo liberado de su prisión de 5,000 años; luego supuso que era una manera de admiración o algo. Finalmente, en su último encuentro al recordar de lleno su pasado, cuando lo vio justo cuando había caído de su caballo en su encuentro con el Roba Tumbas, entonces lo supo, con una sola mirada, supo que el sentimiento no era otra cosa que amor.

Luego con su ayuda había logrado restaurar la armonía en el mundo y, luego de algunos contratiempos, había sido capaz de volver a su lado. Yuugi se había sentido muy feliz de volver a verlo y saber que aquella vez el antiguo faraón no volvería a desaparecer. Esto animó una chispa de esperanza dentro del Yami para confesarle a su hikari sus sentimientos y ver ante la probabilidad de una vida feliz con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Pero, a pesar de lo lindo que sonaba todo aquello, no había tenido aún el valor suficiente de decirle la verdad a su luz. ¿Por qué? Por que era demasiado cobarde para arriesgar lo que ya había conseguido. Pues aún existía la probabilidad que el pequeño no sintiese lo mismo y que su vínculo quedase un tanto distante por aquella razón. Él no quería eso, había luchado muy duro para llegar hasta ese punto de confianza y no quería apostarlo en cuatro cartas ciegas a perder. [N/A Si juegan Póker entenderán de que hablo n.nU]

Así que mejor había encerrado sus sentimientos en lo más recóndito de su alma y fingir una felicidad con lo que ya tenía. Aunque terminara reprochándose al final del día. Pero esa era la verdad, no era más que un cobarde, prefería seguir así y no hacer más que soñar.

Sin embargo el viaje a aquel hotel le había abierto un nuevo número de probabilidades. Después de varias horas de meditarlo había decidido que era el lugar perfecto para revelarle todo a Yuugi. Sabía que aún tenía las de perder pero ya no podía seguir así. Tenía que decírselo, por que cada día que lo ocultaba podía sentir claramente como lentamente él se iba muriendo por dentro.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras en su mente una y otra vez repasaba su plan que tanto le había costado fraguar (aunque claro, no era más que esperar el momento adecuado, acercarse de frente y decir 'Te amo' sin tartamudear, un gran reto debería decir nnU).

Apartó su vista de las calles de la ciudad y comenzó a vacilar en el interior del taxi, desde el revestimiento de las puertas hasta la pequeña mancha de aceite que había en l tapete del suelo. Justo entonces, cuando veía en el asiento donde estaban, fue que vio ahí, reposando tranquilamente, fragante, en el asiento a un costado de su dueño, la  pálida mano derecha de Yuugi.

Yami dio un respingo y de inmediato puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Su hikari seguía mirando a través de la ventana y era ajeno a lo que pasaba dentro del auto.

_Esta es tu oportunidad_ escuchó claramente una voz dentro de su cabeza _No la desperdicies! Sólo tienes que poner tu mano sobre la de él y asunto arreglado!!_

Yami se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y acercar lentamente su mano a la de su aibou. Sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino quedando suspendida en el aire a solo un par de centímetros de su destino. El antiguo faraón de Egipto se quedó así por severos minutos debatiéndose entre si seguía o mejor no.

Terminó por utilizar todo el valor que tenía y terminar su trayecto anteriormente trazado. Lo primero que pensó fue que las manos de su hikari eran cálidas, pero demasiado ensimismado en aquel pensamiento (o sorpresa de que realmente lo había logrado) cómo para observar la reacción del pequeño.

Yuugi, seguía mirando los paisajes tratando de distraerse sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo un acontecimiento si que lo sacó de su repentina ensoñación.

Había colocado su mano derecha a un costado suyo sin pensarlo realmente y ahora había sentido claramente como la mano de Yami se posaba sobre la suya.

Lentamente volteó para confirmar sus sospechas, tal vez pensando que si lo hacía demasiado rápido la sensación se desvanecería cómo neblina. Por fin sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los fucsias de su contraparte.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente por largo tiempo (o al menos eso les pareció) sin ninguna expresión definida en sus rostros. Luego Yami se aventuró a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su aibou entre la suya.

Y para su sorpresa Yuugi también sonrió, y de una manera dulce y cálida. Giró su palma y entrelazó sus dedos rápidamente para luego desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas finamente de un rojo ligero.

Yami sonrió ampliamente, más feliz de lo que nunca creyó sentirse en toda su vida. Podía que su corazón bailaba de gozo, y si hubiera podido también lo hubiera hecho. Claramente había sentido como su pequeño hikari había dicho que si a la pregunta que le había dado vueltas en su cabeza por tanto tiempo. No fueron necesarias las palabras después de todo, pero todo había quedado más claro que nada de lo que hubiera podido decir.

Estrechó sus manos una vez más y tuvo una nueva, y satisfactoria, visión desde un ángulo distinto sobre lo que serían sus vacaciones ahora…

Sin embargo hubo una súbita parada más el chirrido de los frenos al intentar detener el auto, seguidamente hubo un fragoso ruido de un coche golpeando a otro a una alta velocidad, dentro todo se sacudió violentamente mientras el coche daba vueltas sobre su eje hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Cuando todo se detuvo Yami se incorporó lentamente mientras abría los ojos para ver lo que había pasado. Se llevó una mano hasta su cabeza al sentir un punzante dolor, se había golpeado la cabeza con la ventana ante el movimiento del coche y ahora sangraba ligeramente.

En todo el suceso se había soltado de la mano de Yuugi y se volteó rápidamente para ver si este estaba bien, este se encontraba recostado en el asiento con sus brazos encima de su cabeza..

"¿Yuugi?" el mencionado se levantó lentamente y miró a su contraparte.

"No te preocupes Yami, estoy bien" declaró el pequeño mientras sonreía y se sentaba por completo.

Yami suspiró y, al recordar, también revisó al conductor. Para mal suerte este si se había golpeado fuertemente con el parabrisas y ahora yacía inconsciente.

"Será mejor ir llamar a una ambulancia" dijo Yami al comprobar que aún respiraba. Yuugi asintió pero justo entonces escucharon un ruido que les congeló la sangre.

Era en claxon que sonaba interminablemente de un trailer que se acercaba peligrosamente hasta donde ellos estaba. Las llantas chirriaban ante el intento de frenar pero la velocidad no parecía aminorar.

Yami abrió su puerta rápidamente de una patada sin pensarlo mucho y salió del auto, pero su pequeño hikari no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Yuugi, de prisa!! Sal del auto!!" gritó a su luz quién se había quedado en un estado de shock al ver aquel inmenso caminó acercarse hacia ellos. "YUUGI, POR FAVOR!!" gritó más fuerte el antiguo faraón mientras le estiraba una mano para sacarlo. Yuugi parpadeó antes de voltear hacia él y acercarse para tomar su mano. Sin embargo el remolque ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros del impacto.

Yami pudo ver como en cámara lenta se impactaba con el pequeño taxi y su rompecabezas en su cuello brilló pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El golpe fue aún más violento e intenso que el anterior. El coche prácticamente se partió en dos ante el contacto con el más grande y volvió a girar incluso por las banquetas hasta terminar estrellándose contra un poste y provocando que este se doblara y cayera sobre el mismo.

------

Cuando por fin recuperó su conciencia por completo, intentó abrir sus ojos. Sólo el derecho logró abrir por completo por que el otro no le respondía. Lo único que podía pensar era que cada centímetro de su cuerpo punzaba con dolor.

Lo primero que enfocó en ese estado era lo que quedaba del taxi destruido y que él se encontraba sobre el pavimento. También caía agua que lo salpicaba en el rostro debido al hidrante que habían destruido en el accidente.

_Accidente…_

Cómo un choque eléctrico reaccionó de inmediato ante aquellas palabras. Habían sufrido un accidente! Pero ¿Dónde estaba Yuugi? Se levantó como pudo de su lugar, ignorando el dolor que le provocó. Volteó hacia todos lados buscando desesperadamente a su hikari, tenía que estar bien, no podía haberle pasado nada malo!

Por fin lo encontró tendido en el pavimento boca arriba y aún inconsciente.

Yami se acercó rápidamente ante el cuerpo inmóvil de su aibou y se hincó a su lado. Con manos temblorosas lo colocó en su regazo pero el pequeño no daba señales de vida. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados y su rostro con una expresión inverosímil. Le acarició sus mejillas con las manos pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna. La ropa del pequeño estaba sucia y ensangrentada mientras que en su cabeza tenía un gran coágulo de sangre… Pero esto no podía ser!!! Tenía que estar bien!! Se rehusaba rotundamente!!!

"¿Yuugi?… ¿Yuugi?…¿Yuugi me escuchas?… Por favor despierta… despierta… abre tus ojos por favor… Aibou, por favor… Despierta!! Abre tus ojos!! No puedes quedarte así!! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!!!" gritó desesperado Yami mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Yuugi contra su pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su respiración se hizo entre cortada mientras seguía gritando las misma palabras entre sollozos.

No quería que eso pasara!! Simplemente no podía estar pasando!! Tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla!! Si, Pronto Yuugi abriría sus bellos ojos amatista y le sonreiría como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y luego esto quedaría en el pasado y se reirían al recordarlo… Si, pronto, de un momento a otro pasaría aquello… y luego podrían irse al hotel a pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables… Si, eso pasaría… Eso TENÍA que pasar!!

Pero, tan aferrado estaba en que esos pensamientos fueran reales que no vio las luces rojas y azule3s que se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban y el sonido de la ambulancia que llenada las calles de la ciudad…

TBC--

**N/A Oh my… Sé que este capi quedó algo triste T-T Opero espero que en esotro vaya un poco mejor……… aunque recuerden que este es un fic angst y Drama, así que los personajes sufren y sufren un poco más n-nU**

**Espero que tome un mejor rumbo para prometerles un final no tan trágico n-n**

**Además cabría decir que el capi me quedó un poco cortito… bueno, este fic es una miniserie, creó que tendrá como 3 o 4 capítulos y de este largo n.n**

**Bueno, espero sus adorables reviews!!! Para animarme a continuar, saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, ya saben, lo de siempre n-n**

**Por ahora me despido XD Pero volveré con otro capi!!**

**Noriko**** Sakuma Pointe du Lac**

**Can Hope Change a World?**


	2. Desiciones Con un Poco de Ayuda

"Shadows"

**N/A OUPP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Segundo CAPI A LA CARGA!!! Tardé un poco pero comprenderán que acabo de regresar de vacas y pues me estoy reajustando n-nU ahora si, de lleno a los ficcies!!! XD**

**WARNINGS****!! Este fic contiene Yaoi, aunque nada fuerte =P**

**DISCLAIMER****! (De una patada sale a la lu la versión humana del Blue Eyes White Dragon, se incorpora y comienza a maldecir) Mendiga vieja hija de la tiznada!! (de la nada sale una lámpara (¿?) y le da justo en la cabeza) Hay bueno, YA!!! Yu-Gi-Oh No le pertenece ni le pertenecerá (a menos que amenace al autor) a Noriko Sakuma (se queda para y una voz murmura un 'sonríe!!') QUE?! Debes estar loka!! No me pagan lo suficiente!! (y desaparece)**

**DEDICATORIA!!**** Clarín cornetas que este fic sigue dedicado a RADFEL!!! Viejis!! Espero que ya no estés tan depre por el final de YGO y sigas escribiendo!! En verdad, una servilleta los extraña!! La sociedad médica debería agregarlos como una nueva vitamina oficial para tener un día alegre!! =)**

**"Hablando"**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Fue como si todo su alrededor se hubiera apagado.

Su pupila derecha se había dilatado totalmente mientras la imágenes se enfriaban tornándose blanco y negro.

Los sonidos habían desaparecido por completo, ajenos a él. Sin embargo su oído se agudizaba buscando algo esencial para él mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de su hikari contra el suyo. El calor de su vida se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero él tenía que escuchar aquello… sabía que el chico no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente!

Ignoró por completo el hecho de que las ambulancias ya se habían estacionado cerca del incidente, con las intermitentes luces roja y azul por toda la acera, y los paramédicos acercándose a toda prisa.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Primero retumbó en toda su cabeza al estar en aquel 'trance'. Luego se volvió más bajo, más bajo, más débil, muy débil, pero al final… estable.

Su pupila se contrajo violentamente ante aquel resultado al entender lo que conllevaba.

"Estás vivo" murmuró sin aliento cuando recordó como respirar mientras se separaba lentamente de su aibou para poder ver su bello rostro, ahora golpeado pro el accidente, de frente, sintiendo un tremendo peso en el pecho.

Pero apenas y había obtenido una difusa vista de su rostro aparentemente dormido, un par de brazos los sujetaron repentinamente y lo separaron del pequeño con presteza antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Vio como más personas se acercaban a su hikari, sujetándole las muñecas y colocándole una extraña máscara en la nariz y boca mientras lo alejaban cada vez más de él.

No.

"Esperen!! Esperen!! Suéltenme les digo!!" gritó mientras forcejeaba con los enfermeros que intentaban colocarle también una máscara de respiración. Ya estaban a escasos pasos de la ambulancia ¿cómo no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado ahí?

"Señor, por favor, está muy lastimado y…"

"No!! Tengo que estar con Yuugi!! Déjenme ir con él!!" trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de su agarre, sin embargo los paramédicos eran más y no habían sufrido ningún accidente recientemente, lo obligaban a entrar a una ambulancia distinta a en la que metían a su hikari.

"Él está en buenas manos señor, permítanos que…"

"Ustedes no entienden!!! Suéltenme!! SUÉLTENME!!!" por fin logró liberarse, pero sólo por un instante por que los paramédicos lo sentaron forzadamente en una camilla mientras le colocaban una máscara de aire. Escuchó vagamente cómo alguien decía algo sobre 'tranquilizante' antes de sentirse mareado y que su visión se volviera difusa.

Lo último que supo fue que lo recostaban y le cortaban la camisa para poder colocarle unos extraños círculos blancos con cables en el pecho antes de perder el conocimiento.

------

Lo primero que supo era que su cabeza le dolía terriblemente.

Permaneció en un estado entre dormido y despierto, desubicado totalmente y, por ese lapsus, sin recordar siquiera quién era.

Se sentía mareado como entre una cortina de sueño no disipado que lo confundía, estando su mente en blanco.

Finalmente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, aunque sólo logrando abrir uno de ellos.

Su único pensamiento que pudo formular dado a la imagen obtenida era que todo en aquel lugar era blanco… un cuarto blanco para ser exactos.

Podía sentir las suaves sábanas sobre su piel y el fresco aire sobre su rostro.

Pero ¿dónde estaba?

La respuesta le vino como un balde de agua helada.

El hospital!! Por supuesto!!

Se levantó de golpe de su ensoñación quedando sentado sobre aquella blanca cama, lo que fue un grave error por que su costado le reprochó de inmediato mandándole punzadas de dolor.

Notó que en su mano derecha tenía una extraña aguja conectada a una bolsa llena de lo que parecía agua. Además que su ojo izquierdo estaba vendando.

También se percató que le habían cambiado sus ropas por una extraña bata blanca, y tuvo la extraña sospecha de que era lo único que tenía puesto.

Sin embargo esto no le importó en lo más mínimo. En lo único que se preocupaba ahora era en encontrar a su hikari lo más rápido posible. Tenía que ver que se encontraba bien!!

Se arrancó la aguja y se giró sobre si mismo para quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, a su lado vio el rompecabezas del milenio y no dudó en ponérselo de inmediato. Pero el bajar de ella no había sido como pensaba.

Sus piernas le fallaron por que estaban aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia, lo que provocó que cayera de lleno al suelo. Maldiciendo se incorporó lentamente y trató de mantenerse en pie apoyándose con un mueble cercano. Sus piernas temblaban pero poco a poco sintió como recuperaban su fuerza y resistencia.

Justo entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entró una enfermera de baja estatura que, cuando lo vio, abrió su boca asustada.

"Oh Dios mío, tiene que permanecer en cama señor!!" dijo alarmada mientras se acercaba a él y trataba de hacerle recostarse nuevamente. "Aún está muy débil y el doctor dio estrictas órdenes…"

"No puedo permanecer en cama!!" replicó Yami enojado "Tango que ver a una persona muy importante y usted no me lo va a impedir!!" terminó mientras la empujaba y volvía a ponerse en pie haciéndose camino a la salida.

La enfermera rápidamente presionó un botón rojo que estaba en la pared y casi de inmediato aparecieron varios enfermeros por la puerta. El faraón frunció en entrecejo fastidiado. Estos inútiles ya lo habían alejado de _su_ hikari una vez y no impedirían que lo viera nuevamente!!

"Por favor señor regrese a su cama, sino vamos a tener que…" comenzó uno de los enfermeros mientras otro se acercaba preparando una aguja con tranquilizante.

"HÁGANSE A UN LADO QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO!!!" gritó con rabia mientras el ojo de Horus aparecía en su frente.

Todos los enfermeros quedaron paralizados mientras se liberaba una pequeña porción de magia de las sombras y antes de saber que pasaba ya se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

Yami pasó sobre ellos rápidamente y reviso ambos lados del pasillo contando con que nadie hubiera visto el incidente. No quería tener que dejar inconsciente a medio hospital pero si se interponían en su camino no dudaría ni tantito en hacerlo.

Gracias el rompecabezas fue guiándose para encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba Yuugi. Apenas si fue conciente del letrero de 'Cuidados Intensivos' que estaba en el pasillo por el que pasó.

Por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta, la habitación número 214.

Sin demora giró la perilla y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Definitivamente no se esperaba que estuviera tan oscuro y lúgubre aquel lugar, muy distinto a su habitación que estaba tan llena de luz y era tan blanca. Esta estaba rodeada de sombras.

Instintivamente se abrazó a si mismo hasta que vio que en medio del cuarto, iluminado por la única luz existente, se encontraba su amado Yuugi recostado en una cama parecida a la suya.

Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco y se acercó rápidamente. Entonces pudo ver a el pequeño por primera vez después de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Al igual que él tenía una extraña aguja en su mano derecha y también le habían cambiado sus opas por una bata blanca. Sin embargo su hikari tenía aún puesta la máscara de aira y esos pequeño círculos blanco de tela con cables en su pecho. Tenía su cabeza vendada al igual que su brazos derecho. A su lado había una extraña máquina que producía un intermitente sonido de beep, beep.

Pero lo que más lo alarmó era el hecho de que aún permanecía dormido… Aunque debía ser una preocupación tonta, después de todo despertaría tarde o temprano ¿verdad?

"Yuugi… ¿aibou me escuchas?" murmuró lentamente mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama y tomaba la mano del pequeño entre las suyas. Sintió un escalofrío al sentirlas tan frías e inanimadas pero procuró no tomarle mayor importancia. "Soy yo, Yami… Estamos en el hospital pero todo salió bien ¿verdad?… Se… se que sólo estás cansado y… y pronto despertarás ¿verdad?… Y… puede que sea egoísta… pero te pido que despiertes lo más pronto posible… para que nos vayamos de este sitio y podamos ir a ese hotel de vacaciones… los dos juntos… ¿si?" Yami se inclinó semirecostándose sobre Yuugi mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "Por favor… por favor, despierta pronto…" dijo antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

Permaneció en esa posición durante varios minutos aún sujetando la mano de su hikari. Pero este no dio muestras de reaccionar, ni siquiera se movió.

Yami no quería pensar en eso y se aferraba a la idea de que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad y su hikari despertaría… pero no fue así.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró un hombre de avanzada edad con el pelo entre cano, aunque Yami no le importó. Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo justo enfrente del ex-faraón de Egipto. Suspiró y procedió a hablar.

"Su amigo sufrió un grave golpe en la cabeza debido al accidente" comenzó a explicar con calma "Hicimos lo que pudimos pero ahora todo depende de él…"

Yami levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la que aquel hombre. ¿A qué se refería con todo aquello?

"Lamento tener que decirle esto, pero su amigo cayó en un estado de coma indefinido" declaró tristemente "No sabemos cuando vaya a reaccionar… Podrían ser días, semanas, meses, o incluso años… o quizás ya nunca lo haga…"

Yami sintió que su corazón se había detenido por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock ante la noticia y por un momento había olvidado como respirar.

No.

Ese doctor tenía que estar equivocado!! Por supuesto que Yuugi despertaría!!

"Usted está en un error" siseó peligrosamente "Yuugi despertará y lo hará hoy mismo!! Sus términos médicos me importan un bledo!!" dijo pero al contrario de lo que tenía planeado, se derrumbó nuevamente recostándose sobre su hikari y comenzó a sollozar.

No quería admitirlo pero era la verdad, la verdad lo que le decía el médico.

"Lo siento mucho…" comenzó el doctor pero el faraón lo cortó.

"Usted no siente nada" declaró fríamente "¿Cómo puede comprender siquiera lo que siento?"

"Créame que lo hago, y si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer…"

"Pues hágalo!!!" gritó furioso "Usted es el doctor ¡¿no?!"

"Lo haría si pudiera!!" dijo el hombre levantando la voz. Luego su ceño se ablandó y continuó "Usted debe ser fuerte, para darle fuerzas a su amigo y ayudarle a volver" terminó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yami sólo con sus pensamientos y su dolor.

Tenía razón aquel viejo.

Nunca se rendiría y esperaría a que su hikari despertara… aunque le tomara toda la vida la espera…

ººº

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde el accidente.

Varias de las heridas superficiales de Yami y Yuugi ya habían sanado. Pero el pequeño aún tenía esa herida en la cabeza y seguía en coma.

No había dado muestras de actividad cerebral en ningún momento de esos dos meses.

Yami por su parte se había lesionado seriamente su ojo izquierdo y los doctores le aconsejaron que debía operarse para recuperar la vista por completo, pero el faraón no quería separarse ni un momento de su aibou ya que, si se despertara, él tenía que estar ahí a su lado; por lo que su vista era borrosa con aquel ojo.. Así que pasaba todo el día y toda la noche a su lado.

Todos sus amigos ya habían ido a visitarlos.

Tea y Tristan habían llevado un gran ramo de rosas con su más sentido pésame. Joey le había hecho compañía a Yami por casi 5 horas, tratando de levantarle los ánimos. Ryou y Bakura también habían ido… incluso hasta Seto Kaiba lo había hecho, ya que, aun fuera de la influencia de su cachorro, había llegado a considerar al 'enano' como uno de sus amigos (muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón).

Sin embargo Yami había quedado un tanto obsesionado con nunca separarse del lecho de su hikari, sus amigos habían tratado de convencerle de hacer relevos pero él los ignoró. Pero tanto habían insistido en que terminaría haciéndole mal o quedando enfermo, que mejor prefirió permanecer en su forma traslúcida para que nadie más lo pudiera ver… como si volviera a ser el espíritu que fue.

Sus amigos comentaban la desaparición de Yami e intentaron buscarle pero fue en vano, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía de la habilidad especial del faraón.

Ahora ya libre de toda crítica, Yami se la pasaba todo el día a lado de su hikari. Sin importarle el cansancio, nada podría separarlo de aquel lugar…

Sin embargo… aún con todo aquello, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa e impotencia. Se sentía tan mal el sólo quedarse ahí a esperara si hacer nada!

Había tratado de entrar al cuarto mental de Yuugi pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta del mismo, sintió una fuerte ráfaga helada que lo caló hasta los huesos y lo llenó de un temor que nunca creyó sentir. No había vuelto a intentarlo y eso lo hacía sentir como un estúpido cobarde.

Pero… ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que era lo que tenía que hacer.

La respuesta a su duda le llegó de la persona que menos creía. Aquella persona que, hacía poco tiempo antes, creyó que no lo querría ver ni en pintura… pero así fue.

Llegó un día como cualquier otro.

Yami estaba sentado al lado de su hikari, traslúcido.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió pero no le tomó la menor importancia como era su costumbre.

La persona entró, dio unos pasos vacilantes y se detuvo… pasaron un par de minutos antes de que dijera en voz alta.

"No ganarás nada con sentarte ahí a esperar, faraón"

Yami dio un respingo antes esto. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba ahí?

Se giró lentamente y se encontró con la última persona que esperaría.

Malik Ishtar estaba de pie justo frente a él. Vestía un pantalón azul deslavado con agujeros en ambas rodillas y una playera sin mangas de color beige. Aún tenía sus aretes de oro, más sus brazaletes se habían ido. Tenía ambas manos sobre su cadera y una de estas sujetaba un ramo de Jazmines árabes, el cual irradiaba un bellísimo perfume que inundó el cuarto.

El moreno cogió un jarrón y depositó las flores en él.

"Bueno, dudo que tú tengas una mejor idea, Ishtar" replicó Yami fríamente "Sea como sea, ¿a qué has venido?"

Malik acomodó las flores aún mejor y se acercó una silla.

"Primero lo primero, ¿podrías, por el amor de Ra, volverte material? Me enferma que parezca que hablo solo" Yami giró los ojos y concedió su petición. "Mucho mejor. Bueno, vine por que, para tu mayor información, Yuugi también es mi amigo. Aunque estoy casi seguro que él nunca te comentó que aún mantenía contacto conmigo después de ciudad batallas pero eso ya es otra historia" dijo el moreno mirando a Yuugi.

Suspiró después de un momento de silencio.

"Como sea, el caso es que no pude venir antes por que estaba en Alejandría y Ryou no había podido encontrarme hasta ahorita, sobra decir que tomé el primer vuelo a Japón pero estoy seguro que eso no te interesa"

"¿Estás diciéndome que sólo atravesaste la mitad del mundo para dejarle unas flores a mi aibou y luego marcharte?" preguntó Yami incrédulo "Debes estar bromeando si quieres que te crea!"

Malik giró los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no, estúpido. Vine para ayudarte a solucionar las cosas, ya que, como lo suponía, no podrías hacerlo tú sólo" puntualizó secamente. Yami frunció el cejo.

"Y ¿de qué manera crees tú que puedas ayudar?" preguntó áspero. Malik suspiró.

"Más vale que pongas atención y te recuerdo que sólo y únicamente hago esto con el fin de ayudar a Yuugi" señaló el moreno antes de comenzar "Bien, cómo recordarás, en ciudad batallas tuviste la 'grandiosa' idea de mandar a mi yami, Mariku, al reino de las sombras sin siquiera preguntarme. Bueno, después de eso me sentía sumamente perdido y vacío, no sabía que hacer para recuperarlo ya que, aunque tú lo ignorabas, yo lo amaba y no podía estar sin él. Claro, Yuugi me apoyaba y trataba de buscar una solución conmigo pero no podía reunir el valor de decirte que liberaras a Mariku.

Así que, en un intento desesperado por recuperarlo, me aventuré, en una de las tantas veces, a su cuarto mental, dentro descubrí lo que parecía un portal sellado, algo que no había visto antes. Como es obvio rompí el sello y me aventuré a entrar. No sé por cuanto tiempo vagué por aquel reino de sombras, sólo sabía que no me iría de allí hasta encontrar a Mariku… y lo encontré.

Me sentí muy feliz entonces y regresamos juntos. Cuando desperté en el mundo real Yuugi y Ryou me dijeron que había permanecido en coma por dos semanas, pero había regresado con mi yami y eso no me importaba. Luego nos fuimos a vivir a Egipto para no causarles problemas y para que tú no lo mandaras de vuelta al Reino de las sombras. Sin embargo, nos seguíamos comunicando a través de cartas y una que otra llamada telefónica"

Yami escuchó todo esto atentamente. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que todo aquello hubiera pasado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que dijo sobre 'ir a buscarlo' ¿serviría también en su caso?

"Lo que tratas de decirme… es que debería ir a buscarlo también?" Malik se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Duh, obvio!!" dijo como si se tratara de un niño "Al menos no me pediste que te lo explique con manzanas" Yami giró los ojos molesto.

"Bueno ya!!" gritó irritado.

"Deberías ir faraón, como te dije, no ganas nada estando aquí sentando dando lástima" declaró el moreno mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta "Te dejo para que lo medites y no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré por ti. Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado, su mente no es lo que solía ser y puede ser peligroso… pero no imposible" con esto salió del cuarto dejando a Yami debatiéndose con la idea.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, el moreno tenía razón. No ganaba nada con quedarse ahí y tenía que arriesgarlo todo con tal de recuperar a su hikari… no tenía nada que perder y todo lo demás por ganar.

Decidido, entró nuevamente a su habitación mental. Atravesó los pasillos que separaban su mente de la de Yuugi y se puso de pie justo enfrente de la habitación mental del pequeño. Estaban cerradas y aquella misma ráfaga helada volvió a inundarle.

Tembló ligeramente pero no retrocedió. Podía ver su aliento debido a la baja temperatura a la que estaba pero no le importó.

Más justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla una mano lo sujetó por la muñeca deteniéndolo (y de paso haciendo que prácticamente muriera del susto). Al voltear se encontró con unos serenos ojos esmeralda.

"Shadi!! Coño casi me matas de un susto!!" exclamó Yami entre asustado y enfadado.

"Discúlpeme mi faraón" se disculpó el guardián de los artículos del milenio mientras se hincaba con una sola pierna "Pero he venido por algo muy importante, quiero advertirle que…"

"Si, si, lo sé" interrumpió el faraón "Seguro que vienes a decirme que no debería entrar a la habitación mental de Yuugi sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra y que podría ser muy peligroso y todo eso. Pero no me importa, digas lo que digas entraré y no me harás cambiar de parecer" terminó cruzándose de brazos. Shadi se permitió una sonrisa irónica.

"Ishizu me advirtió que reaccionaría de este modo" dijo y se puso de pie "Por ello no he venido con ese fin, si no para ayudarle"

"Eh?"

"Si, verá: Quería advertirle sobre que no será una empresa sencilla y estará llena de peligros, debe saber que ahí dentro la mente del pequeño Yuugi se ha vuelto caótica, desordenada y abstracta, algo que fácilmente podría enloquecer a cualquier mente sana que entrara. Por ello vengo a entregarle la llave del milenio" dijo señalando su artículo colgado de su cuello "Esta le ayudará a encontrar al verdadero Yuugi más rápido, pero debe saber que no lo reconocer

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Por que su mente lo ha hecho desvariar y no confía en nada, quedando ciego de cualquier cosa que lo rodee… Usted deberá convencerlo de que es real y, cuando el reaccione, entonces despertará… Sin embargo, debo advertirle que para esto no debe emplear más de un día… por que sí permanece más tiempo la mente de Yuugi terminará por absorberlo y hacerle perder la razón y olvidar quién es… Por ello debe darse prisa"

Yami asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba la llave del milenio que Shadi le ofrecía.

"Le deseo suerte en su empresa, mi faraón" dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yami se colocó la llave del milenio y ahora colgaban junto con su rompecabezas. Tomó un largo y profundo suspiro y procedió a abrir la puerta que lo separaba de la búsqueda de su aibou.

TBC---

**N/A YAAAAY!!! Por fin terminé este capítulo u.u HOE!! Este estuvo más largo que el anterior =) Me alegro!!! w**

**Anyway****, espero que también les haya gustado tanto como el otro non**

**Wash**** aunque esto me recordó un poco a la Divina Comedia de Dante o.oU**

**Ahora… respuesta a Reviews!!! MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS!!!**

Perdón por tardar en actualizar!! Es que salí de vacas y me puse a acosar a chicos con el yaoi XD por ellos dejé un tanto olvidados mis fics nnU (Ps.- debería comprarme una Laptop XD)

**Nikki**** Maxwell.- **Por supuesto que no lo abandonaré!! 8aunque tenga esa mala maña XD) pero después de todo ya le falta poco por terminar al fic n-n Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capi también lo haya tomado en cuenta XD

**Malale****.- **Jueeenooo…  sobre otras parejas sólo hubo mención de ellas en este capítulo… aunque creo que en el último capítulo volveré a mencionarlas =) Y me alegra que te hayas gustado el ficcie nn a ver que opinas de este capi ;)

**Ram****-chan.- **Ohhh gomen por tardar!!! Es que, como ya habían mencionado, merecía unas buenas vacaciones n-nU Y actualizaré HP lo prometo!!

**Guerrera Lunar.- **Jooo el abuelo les hecho la sal! XDDDDD (Noriko riéndose como histérica) Si, yo creo que si cae muerto al primer golpe XD Como sea, Yuugi no está muerto! =D Bueno, no tanto n-nU Habrá que ver que pasa en el siguiente capi y perdón por el retraso!!

**Shiroi**** Tsuki.- **Seeee, casi todos tenemos nuestro lado masoquista XD Y espero que este capi también lo hayas disfrutado =)

**Saritakinomoto****.- **Gosh, nuevamente pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, espero que haya valido la pena la espera OxO Anyway, creo que son ambas cosas XD nos gusta verlos juntos y también sufrir jeje

**Radfel****.- **Si, soy mala por hacer sufrir al pobre Yami (Ya vale, que a pesar de todo he comenzado a tomarle cariño al desgraciado) En fin, espero que este capi también te haya gustado y hay que ver que pasará en el siguiente gwahahaha!!! Me gusta dejar en ascuas w Anyway, digo en serio, deberías continuar tus fics mujer!! Están poca madre y me fascinan!! =D Además que me matan de la risa XD

**Jueeeeeeeeeeeeenoooo****!! Ahora sin más ni más me despido XD**

**Espero sus adorables reviews!!! Y esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar n.nU**

**Noriko**** Sakuma Pointe Du Lac**

**Orgullosa dueña de la agenda 2004-2005 de Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! w**


	3. Tu Lugar Ideal

"Shadows"

**N/A OH RA!!! ****Si que he tardado BASTANTE en actualizar este fic uúU Es que con la entrada a clases después de exámenes… Y luego con mi comic de Kaiba's Odisey XD Posh no pude concentrarme en otra cosa XD (Por cierto, está en mi nueva página web n0n)**

**WARNINGS!! Este fic contiene Yaoi, aunque nada fuerte P**

**DISCLAIMER! Ejem, en esta ocasión ya no tengo monstruos de duelo que acosar uwúU Así que daré el disclaimer sho XD YuGiOh no es mío T.TU snif, pero este fic si lo es nn**

**DEDICATORIA!!**** Y, como siempre, este fic sigue dedicado a la controversial RADFEL!!! XD Sólo tuyo viejuchis!!**

**"Hablando"**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

La puerta se abrió lenta y pesadamente.

De inmediato un terrible aire frío le dio de lleno calándolo hasta los huesos.

Yami se abrazó a si mismo intentando guardar un poco de su calor corporal pero en vano.

Entró con pasos un tanto vacilantes hacia la penumbra, la oscuridad era inexorable y la escasa luz que provenía de la puerta a penas si alumbraba un poco dentro del cuarto.

De pronto un chirrido estridente llenó el lugar y apenas si pudo voltear para ver como la puerta se cerraba violentamente por si sola.

Ahora si todo estaba en negrura total.

Permaneció abrazado a si mismo sin saber que hacer concretamente.

Sabía que estaba ahí para buscar a su hikari y liberarlo de aquel estado… pero por donde empezar? No podía ver más allá de su nariz ¿cómo saber hacia donde dirigirse? ¿cómo saber si no estaría caminando en círculos?

No se atrevió a dar ni un solo paso, permaneciendo quieto en su lugar y sintiéndose miserablemente estúpido y cobarde.

¿A qué demonios había ido entonces? Era un gran fraude.

Alzó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y las cerró en puños de la impotencia y desesperación. Pero justo entonces se dio cuenta de algo intrascendente.

Fijo sus ojos nuevamente en sus manos y luego bajó hasta sus pies.

Podía ver su cuerpo!! Pero ¿Cómo? Si el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad no podría verse ni a sí mismo… a menos… a menos que!

"Soy yo el que está brillando"

Al terminar de decir esto, de pronto de su pecho surgió un inmenso brillo. Se alejó de él y comenzó a tomar forma frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, una gran y majestuosa águila dorada se materializó.

Yami parpadeó un par de veces y, bajando su vista hacia su pecho, comprobó que la llave y el rompecabezas del milenio ya no estaban!

Levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en aquel imponente animal por varios minutos. Este permanecía totalmente quieto y devolviéndole la mirada, como si estuviera esperando algo.

El águila brillaba y alumbraba a su alrededor, otro detalle era que ya no sentía frío, el ave le transmitía un sentimiento de calor.

Repentinamente todas las enseñanzas que recibió de niño en el antiguo Egipto volvieron a su mente con súbita rapidez. Al ver a aquel animal le había hecho recordar. Sus ojos no se apartaron de él ni un segundo y una palabra escurrió entre sus labios sin ser totalmente conciente de ello.

"Horus…"

El águila agitó las alas.

"No mi faraón… sólo soy un guía, un deseo materializado." Explicó con voz profunda.

"¿Un deseo?"

"Shadi e Ishizu unieron sus poderes para poder crearme a mí, y así yo pueda servirle guía para encontrar a su aibou…"

"Entonces, ¿tu sabes donde está?" el águila asintió "Sabes si podré liberarlo de esto?" Horus sonrió tristemente.

"Lo siento, mis respuestas son limitadas, no puedo saberlo" Yami bajó la mirada.

"Entiendo"

"Pero…" continuó de pronto "Puedo decirle que todo depende de usted"

"¿De mi?"

"Si, sólo usted puede despertar a Yuugi de su letargo…. Por que ustedes comparten un vínculo especial" Yami se sonrojó.

"¿Eso también te lo dijeron Shadi e Ishizu?" dijo con cierto dejo de molestia. Horus se permitió una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, mis respuestas son limitadas" Yami giró ligeramente los ojos.

El águila de pronto miró hacia otro lado y sus plumas se erizaron.

"¿Sientes a Yuugi?"

"Si, está hacia esa dirección" explicó el ave "Debemos darnos prisa, no se encuentra muy cerca que digamos" Yami asintió.

Horus desplegó sus magníficas alas y alzó el vuelo. No volaba muy rápido pero tampoco lo hacía demasiado lento. Yami podía seguirle con facilidad.

Pensó por un instante que quizás no sería una travesía tan difícil (con la ayuda de Horus). Sin embargo, de pronto tropezó con algo. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que no todo el lugar era un solo nivel. Tenía cómo depresiones y fisuras, sin contar los múltiples tipos de suelos del lugar.

"Debe tener suma precaución mi faraón, este lugar no es tan sereno como solía ser" aconsejó el águila.

Y tenía razón, el lugar era tétrico y hasta levantamientos y especies de montañas habían en él. Incluso sombras deformes se proyectaban en la no-existente pared.

Yami se abrazó a sí mismo y continuó caminando cerca de Horus.

El ave proyectaba una luz que iluminaba el suelo por donde caminaba y incluso un poco hacia los lados, además de proporcionar un agradable calor.

Caminaron por algún tiempo y a veces el faraón tuvo que bajar o subir un tipo de colinas.

Pero de pronto a los oídos del faraón llegó un ligero quejido. Primero fue lento y casi inaudible, pero conforme avanzaban se hacía más fuerte y constante.

Yami entornó los ojos hacia la oscuridad de donde provenía aquel sonido y pronto pudo distinguir una diminuta figura en medio de las sombras, sola en el suelo.

"¿Yuugi?" dijo mientras daba unos pasos vacilantes en su dirección.

"No mi faraón, espere!" gritó Horus pero era demasiado tarde. Yami había corrido hacia la figura en cuanto reconoció la silueta de su hikari.

En el proceso había salido de la luz que proporcionaba Horus y casi de inmediato un gélido aire le había golpeado de lleno casi helándolo hasta los huesos. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ese extraño fenómeno, sólo tenía en mente el acercarse hacia su pequeño aibou.

"Yuugi, Yuugi!!" gritó con la esperanza de que el pequeño lo oyera.

Pronto la figura frente a él era bastante nítida en cuanto estuvo a un par de pasos de él.

El pequeño Yuugi lloraba abrazando sus piernas y con la cara hundida en sus rodillas. Temblaba también y sus ropas se veían bastante maltratadas.

"Yuugi, no llores, Yuugi, ya estoy aquí…" consoló Yami mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su hikari.

Lentamente el pequeño dejó de sollozar y alzó su vista para encontrarse con su contraparte. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que estas estaban teñidas de un color carmín.

"Ya-yami?" tartamudeó ligeramente. El faraón asintió y de inmediato el pequeño se aventó a sus brazos.

"Yami, yami!!" gritó entre lágrimas "No sabes que gusto me da verte!! Tengo tanto miedo!! Y frío! Este lugar es horrible!! Yo sólo quiero irme de aquí!!" Luego comenzó a llorar mientras Yami le acariciaba la espalda a modo de consuelo.

"Ya, ya Yuugi, no te preocupes, pronto saldremos de aquí, lo prometo" dijo el faraón mientras sonreía. Se sentía muy dichosos al haber encontrado a su aibou y ya podrían regresar al mundo real.

Sin embargo, tan ensimismado en su felicidad estaba Yami que no se dio cuenta que de la sombra de Yuugi comenzaban a salir extrañas garras y los ojos del pequeño brillaron de un rojo sangre.

"MI FARAóN!!!!" gritó Horus al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia el falso Yuugi y lo alejaba de Yami, cubriendo de luz el lugar en el proceso. La criatura siseó molesta mientras mostraba sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvían una sólo línea, luego se alejó lanzando un agudo sonido.

Yami respiraba pesadamente mientras sudaba frío. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!

"Es una falsa imagen creada por la oscuridad que trata de consumir la mente del pequeño Yuugi" explicó el ave serenamente. Yami cerró los ojos.

"¿No era el verdadero?"

"No" declaró el ave "Lo lamento mi faraón, pero prometo llevarle con el real"

Yami permaneció un rato ahí sentado. Abrazó sus piernas y hubo un largo silencio. Luego decidió seguir adelante, el incidente lo había desorientado pero quedarse sentado ahí no solucionaría nada, además el tiempo era muy escaso.

"Continuemos por favor Horus"

"De acuerdo mi Faraón"

Horus regresó al camino correcto mientras Yami lo seguía de cerca.

Aún no entendía como esos… lo que sean, podrían tomar la forma de Yuugi… ¿Y cómo habían llegado ahí?

"Es por las sombras" dijo Horus de pronto.

"Eh?" Lo estaba pensando o diciendo? ..U

"Digo, cuando una persona cae en un estado como el del pequeño Yuugi, luego de un accidente como aquel, las sombras tratan de apoderarse inmediatamente de él. Sin embargo, su deseo de vivir era muy alto y por eso no murió, pero las sombras no se darán por vencidas tan fácilmente, por eso ellas lo dejaron en un estado de coma para que poco a poco vayan consumiéndolo hasta obtener lo que desean" Yami tenía la mirada baja pero pronto recobró la compostura.

"Y ¿por qué me atacan?"

Horus guardó un momento de silencio.

"Por qué están hambrientas, como su ente está sano por ello quieren devorarlo. A ellas no le importan de quién sea mientras que las absorban"

Yami tragó saliva. No imaginaba que algo así ocurriera dentro de su hikari.

Frunció el cejo y apretó los puños. No dejaría que acaben con él. Lo recataría a como de lugar.

------ 

"Muchas gracias"

"Por nada chico"

Sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de despedirse. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación 213.

Entró sigilosamente y casi de la un infarto cuando vio al moreno sentado en medio de la oscuridad. Pero ¡qué susto le había dado!

"Malik, eres tú! Vaya que casi me matas de un susto" dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesita y cambiaba las flores del jarrón. Sus plateados cabellos caían sobre su espalda sujetos por una cola baja.

El moreno sonrió ligeramente.

"No es mi culpa que seas tan asustadizo Ryou"

"Je, y bueno dime ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no habría nadie" preguntó el albino mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba alado del egipcio.

"Estoy aquí por que hice una promesa" explicó brevemente.

"Oh" fue lo único que dijo Ryou, al ser el más sensato sabía cuando no hacer preguntas de más.

Suspiró.

"¿Crees que despierte?" preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por la frente de Yuugi, apartando unos cabellos "Digo, no es que pierda la fe en él… pero podría el mismo decidir que mejor no, nosotros no sabemos que sería lo mejor para él… y probablemente sea no despertar… aunque yo siempre estaría esperando por su decisión y lo apoyaría…"

"No lo sé" dijo Malik "El faraón ha ido a buscarle"

"Eh? Yami? Lo viste? Creímos que había desaparecido!"

"Para los ojos humanos, sí… pero Mariku me dijo que aún estaba aquí, esperando como todos"

"Entonces… irá como tu…"

"Si… pero, como tú dijiste, no sé que sea lo mejor"

"…"

"Podría resultar de distintas formas Ryou… el fue no a buscarlo realmente… si no a liberarlo, ambos deben buscar su lugar ideal… por eso fue"

"Pero.. tú y Mariku"

"Este era nuestro lugar para estar juntos" cortó el moreno "No hemos tenido mayores problemas y vivimos bien… claro que nuestro caso es distinto… recuerda que Mariku no es un espíritu de hace 5000 años… es parte de mi" sonrió levemente "Por eso no sé en que terminará esto… sólo queda esperar…"

------ 

Habían cruzado varios campos por largo tiempo.

Yami se abrazó a sí mismo al empezar a sentir el frío. Era extraño, antes no lo sentía, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba allí era como si su calor corporal fuera abandonándole.

Había visto a lo largo del camino más trampas como la anterior. Imágenes de Yuugi o de esas criaturas que intentaban aparentar se su aibou.

Había sido muy duro ignorarlas por que lastimaban de verdad, pero tenía que confiar en Horus.

De pronto el ave se detuvo, posándose sobre una rama.

"Hemos llegado mi faraón" dijo señalando con una ala.

Yami alzó la vista hacia donde le señalaba y abrió la boca asombrado.

Eran un par de enormes puertas negras cerradas por el camino. Se veían oxidadas y aparentaban ser bastante pesadas.

"¿Detrás de ellas…?" comenzó Yami.

"Podrá encontrar al pequeño" completó Horus.

Yami asintió y se dispuso a avanzar hacia ella. Pero el gélido aire en su pecho le hizo notar que Horus no se movió para seguirle.

"¿Horus?"

"Lo lamento mi faraón, pero no puedo seguirle más. Hasta aquí me está permitido llegar"

Yami asintió, quizás no sabía por qué no podía seguir acompañándole el ave… pero al acercarse más a la puerta descubrió por qué.

De pronto, frente a él, había aparecido el imponente Mago Oscuro. Era extraño pero recordando lo que dijo Horus sobre las sombras, quizás el monstruo de duelo había llegado por ellas también.

"¿Quién osa querer entrar?" preguntó con voz severa.

"Déjame pasar, quiero ver a Yuugi, a mi hikari!" exclamó Yami. El Mago Oscuro lo miró fijamente con una mirada sombría.

"¿Cómo sé que no eres algún ser que desea destruir la mente de mi amo?"

"No lo soy" dijo negando con la cabeza "En verdad, soy yo Yami!"

"No eres el primero que ha venido, ser extraño" dijo el Mago "Y no creas que me engañarás tan fácilmente!" exclamó fríamente "Así que más vale que te alejes si no quieres que lo hagas por las malas"

Yami se mordió el labio inferior. No podía irse pero el Mago Oscuro no parecía querer dejarle pasar. ¿Cómo podría comprobarle que era el verdadero?

"Por favor créeme. He venido para salvar a Yuugi! Tienes que dejarme pasar!"

"NO!" gritó el Mago oscuro amenazante. "No seguiremos discutiendo, largo de aquí!!"

"No, me rehúso! He venido por Yuugi y no me iré hasta haberlo logrado!"

"He dicho que te vayas ser de las tinieblas!!"

"No soy eso que dices, soy Yami!"

"YA BASTA!!! No permitiré que entres! Mi deber es proteger a mi amo!"

El Mago Oscuro alzó su báculo y de el surgió un enorme poder color verdoso, el cual se dirigió a Yami y de inmediato lo atrapó dándole descargas de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

"AAAAAARRGGHH!!"

El poder no cesaba, en verdad quería matarle. Pero había ido hasta allí por Yuugi!! Tenía que salvarle!! Era él único que podía hacerlo!! Y NO SE DARÍA POR VENCIDO!!!

Entonces en su frente brilló el ojo del milenio que deshizo de inmediato el poder del monstruo de duelo.

El Mago Oscuro vio esto impresionado. De inmediato se arrodilló frente a él haciendo una reverencia.

"Lo lamento mi faraón… es sólo que no sabe cuantos han intentado herir a mi amo… tantos que él mismo ha decidido encerrarse para no saber más…"

"Está bien Mago Oscuro… pero ahora por favor déjame pasar, tengo que verle" dijo Yami aún con el ojo del milenio en la frente.

"Por supuesto" dijo desapareciendo de pronto, entonces las enormes puertas se abrieron pesadamente.

Yami caminó hacia la entrada y desapareció entre las sombras. Detrás de él las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Horus asintió ante la escena.

"Todo queda en usted… encuentren su lugar" dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yami permaneció a oscuras unos instantes antes de que una diminuta luz apareciera al final. Se acercó a ella mientras una silueta se iba haciendo cada vez más nítida con cada paso que daba…

"…¿Yuugi?"

TBC…-

**N/A YAAAAY!!! Tercer capítulo FINISH!!! Ejem…. Sí se que tardé TTU Pero este ya es el penúltimo capítulo En el siguiente está el final!! WA!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi… y cabría decir que el final NO es lo que esperan (creo o.o) No será algo feliz y predecible (como imagino que habrán predicho desde que inició el fic) bueno,si será feliz… aunque deben tener en cuenta que mi idea de un final feliz para este tipo de fics es muy retorcida XD y bueno… 100 puntos a quien adivine el final!!! XD Como sea, a los reviews!!**

**LaraEternalAnjiru.-** Hija mía!! Ya llevo un buen sin actualizar -.-U Claro que volveré a actualizar el del campamento y el de No Ordinary Love!! Sólo… Hang In Ther, Ok XD Apenas con trabajo logré actualizar este y el de Special Puppy… (Es que en mi casa son todos unos histéricos, no más prendo la compu y ven que estoy escribiendo fics y ya quieren que la apague ¬¬, pero ya tengo un poco adelantado XP) Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**Radfel.-** Vieja loka!! Que bueno que te gusta el fic T.T (después de todo fue hecho para tú!! XD) Si!! Me gustan que tomen actitudes jodonas XD Y ya leí Kiseki!! Que buen final!! Me morí de la risa!! Pues nadie como tú vieja… Pero maldito fanfiction que se atrevió a censurarte ¬¬ mendigo bitch… Anyway, pues si me tardé bastante en subir este capi uúU Pero bueno, es que en mi casa hay pura gente de mente cerrada que no me deja escribir a mis anchas ¬¬U Ah, y acerca del final… sí será feliz XD Pero a mi manera GWAHAHAHAHA!!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado, sé que está corto… (y el siguiente estará aún más corto) pero espero que haya valido la pena ;P

**Malale.-** Pues yo tampoco logro ponerme seria!! XD Y bueno, menos mal que Yami tiene a Horus para guiarlo!! Si no imagínate, el mendigo se va con cuanta cosa se parezca a Yuugi XD Como sea, lo de los espasmos es buena idea XD Aunque yo ya tengo el final en mi mente hehe, espero que te hayas gustado y perdón por la tardanza TTU

**Guerrera Lunar.- **Pues ya vez XD aunque si llegué a pensar que cayó en obsesión… pero whatever! Si Setito también tiene su corazoncito!!! XD Y no te preocupes… yo tampoco tengo dinero TTU ahora ando robando el internet de la escuela (cuando debería estar en clases… pero que demonios!) Hum, no creo que vuelvan a salir Seto y Bakura… pero salió Ryou! nnU Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho uuU Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo!! Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**JA NE!**

**Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac**

**"El Que Quiera Entender Que Entienda"- Mago de Oz **


End file.
